Ururu
, also known as Ululu, or Tyranis for the English adaptation, is the first antagonist of Dinosaur Great War Izenborg. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Dinosaur kingdom *Species: Tyrannosaurus History Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Watching as the world progressed, the dinosaurs, who escaped extinction by burrowing underground, where finally sick of being held captive by the stones that suppressed them. They needed a leader and Ururu stepped forward. The Tyrant Lizard King observed as countless of other dinosaurian monsters attacked the Earth, including the Giras Brothers (Ultraman Leo), Neronga (Ultraman), and several saurians from the Fireman series. Finally, Ururu's plan was formed. He went to war with the human race. Summoning his best warriors, Ururu sent them to the surface world, but time and time again, his hench saurians were defeated, until Ururu's true master, Dinosaur Satan Grottes, violently uprooted Ururu's leadership position on the top of the food chain, whipping the tyrant lizard into submission and sending him to fight the Izenborg ship by himself. Little known to Ururu and Grottes, the Izenborg's own Zen had made friends with Topura, a triceratops that left the Dinosaur Army due to injuries. Ururu, feigning his own injuries, got close enough to Zen before launching an attack, only to be attacked by Topura in a frantic frenzy. A battle between the tyrannosaurus and triceratops raged until Ururu lifted the would be savior up and tossed him aside like he was nothing. Having defeated Topura, Ururu turned his attention to the Izenborg Super Ship. After biting it and surging it with electricity, he tossed it to the ground and began to gloat. He did it! He defeated the Human's main weapon! And in his moment of triumph, the Tyrant king began to dance, only for the Izenborg to recharge itself, launch up, and slice through the terrible lizard king's throat, beheading the saurian and causing him to explode. The Return of Izenborg In the DVD special, Ururu had appeared and terrorized an unnamed city while Dinosaur Leader, Gottes and Zombie Woman, Zobina watched the destruction. D-Force arrived on the scene with one of their ground weapons and easily took him down. Gottes and Zobina then destroyed the device just before their enemy, Izenborg arrived on to stop them. Trivia *Ururu's suit is actually the suit, with different eyes, of the Tyrannosaurus Rex from the Tsuburaya Film Last Dinosaur. The suit was also used in another one of Tsuburaya's dinosaur-related shows. *Ururu's battle with Topura is a homage to the fight between the Tyrannosaurus Rex and Triceratops's fight in Last Dinosaur. *His roar is actually a modified Godzilla roar with a Rodan roar mixed in. *The song Ururu dances to when he believes he destroyed the Izen twins is a song called 'U.F.O' by Pink Lady. *Ururu, along with Gottes and Zobina, returns for a special promoting Izenborg's DVD release. *Ururu was voiced by Junpei Takiguchi. Powers and Weapons *Mind Control: Ururu has the power to force other animals, including dinosaurs, to do his bidding. *Fire Breath: He can fire a deadly stream of flames from his mouth. *Intelligence: Ururu constantly boasted in the show that his IQ was higher than 300. *Electric Bite: Ururu can send volts of electricity through his massive jaws. Gallery URURU II.jpg URURU V.png URURU III.png Uuru.jpg Magic is ruined.jpg|Putting on the Ururu suit. Ururu.jpg|An M1 Gon The Ururu Ururu return.png|Ururu's return for the Return of Izenborg DVD special. Ururu close up.png Ururu Flames.png Category:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Category:First Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs